


Let's Do This

by notstilinski



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also they're both clueless but trying they're best, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra tries to show off when she notices Adora looking, F/F, Reference to other characters but they are not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: We work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know.Adora catches a glimpse of a seemingly cool cat, Boxing Girl.





	Let's Do This

**Author's Note:**

> The characters might seem a bit out of character since I'm still figuring out how to write them. But we all know that Catra tries to be cool while she's really just a mess who tries to seem cool.

     A hand came up to brush back the stray hairs from her face before she rolled her shoulder back. Exhaustion had not yet sunk deep enough into her body that she felt like she needed to lay in bed for the next month. Despite that happening almost every single time, Adora had managed to continue with her workout routine and how she had changed it. There was always quick but steady progress whenever she tried something new. She was naturally an athletic person and always seemed good at what she did. Maybe it was simply because she was too stubborn to not make so much progress.

     She was, after all, very concerned with her training! It was hard work to try to be her best. 

     The blonde took a second to take a swig from her water bottle as she glanced around the room. Eyes landed her a second later which made her pause for a few seconds too long. Wild hair was tied back in a ponytail, swinging with every movement as the other girl hit the punching bag. She was possibly the most intense, besides Adora, person in the entire gym when it came to her workout. She was definitely more… fierce and aggressive than the former in her workouts. 

     There was a falter in the punches as she took a moment to rest and glance back. Of course Adora would be caught staring! (The intense gaze  _ and _ the shock of the heterochromia eyes was enough to make her go stock still). Cheeks grew warm as she struggled for a second- Unsure if she should look away or not. Not that she actually had a chance to since the girl’s lips drew back into a smug smirk before she went back to the punching bag. Each hit and kick a bit harder than it needed to be. Almost like she was showing off, really. 

      Quickly turning away, the blonde grabbed her towel and phone from where it had been resting on the floor. The warmth from her cheeks had traveled up to her ears and the back of her neck. The boxer girl’s smirk seemed to be burned into her mind. 

     “Glimmer,” Adora murmured with a sort of fond annoyance as she scrolled through her best friend’s messages while opening her locker a second later. 

     Towel was pulled tightly around her as goosebumps slowly rose along her arms and legs. The difference in temperature between her shower and the locker room was enough to almost shock her before she moved on. She wasn’t confident enough to actually walk around naked or to change around too many people. But she was comfortable enough to stand around in her towel for a good fifteen minutes. 

      “Shit!” Adora startled at a sudden noise.

     A sudden scream (was it a scream?) sounded through the locker room and made the blonde jump. There was a second were she fumbled with her phone to try and save it from falling to the ground. Once she managed to catch it, she held it in a death grip while eyes glanced around as she strained her ears.

What was that? Was it singing? It wasn’t even that good, really. 

     “Hello?” 

     She peeked around the corner to make sure that she was alone. Okay…. They must be in the shower. 

     A few minutes later, once she was dried off and dressed, Adora finally rounded the corner of the row of lockers to move towards the exist. Something that led her to almost smacking straight in to the Boxing Girl from before. She was wrapped in a towel, hair wet from the shower, and stopped mid-hum. It only took a second for Adora to recognize the tune of the song and another second for it to sink in. 

      “Oh my god…”

      “Hey!” Boxing Girl pulled her towel tighter around her while she tried to make herself seem taller, “Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story than I'm glad and maybe leave a kudo or comment? Also maybe support me on ko-fi? (ko-fi.com/stiles)


End file.
